


Five Minutes [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Backstage, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Backstage at the new Theatre Sans Argent
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Five Minutes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452307) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/mvpm5enu2udpb4rmt1n3rjmtlh2ptfxp).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know.


End file.
